A rubber crawler is known in which a belt-like rubber elastic body as a base (main body) of the crawler, lugs and projections (guides) are respectively subjected to vulcanization molding previously, and are subjected to vulcanization adhesion to be integrated by using an adhering rubber sheet (e.g., see PTL1).